


Coffee Revenge

by MyHiccupsAreInvincible



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Coffee, Comedy, Dormlife, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHiccupsAreInvincible/pseuds/MyHiccupsAreInvincible
Summary: Leo is a slob. Hongbin is a neat freak. A story of revenge and the death of coffee... possibly.





	1. Ripped Jeans, The Downfall

Hongbin was cleaning. Every time he entered the dorm it seemed he would end up cleaning up Taekwoon's mess. He hadn't actually seen the culprit for weeks. Their schedules weren't matching. No one else was going to clean up after Taekwoon. Once Hongbin tried to not clean the mess of snack packages and discarded clothing left by him.

He tried concentrating on Overwatch, 4 of his bandmates would be coming home soon.

Jaehwan came in and bounced on to the couch where Taekwoon's mess was.

The bag flew into the air spilling crumbs and chips on to the floor.

Hongbin took punches to the gut. (within the video game)

Wonshik then came in and shoved a pile of ripped jeans on to the floor

_Why couldn't Taekwoon get the jeans all the way to the laundry room?_

Hongbin continued to play, cursing Taekwoon for any damage he took.

Hyuk and Hakyeon finally made it home, Hyuk walked over to try to sit beside Hongbin but ended up on his face tripping over the jeans and knocking the controller out of Hongbin's hands.

Hongbin died.

 

 

(in the video game of course)

 

The next day Vixx's manager announced they would be having a comeback soon since Hongbin's drama and Taekwoon's musical was coming to an end.

Hongbin would have his revenge.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

 

Hongbin's drama came to end before Taekwoon's musical. So Taekwoon would have to go without a break. This almost made Hongbin feel guilty but then he reminded himself of the gum in Taekwoon's jeans.

Hongbin texted Taekwoon

**HB: Hyung, since we haven't seen each other in so long before we start filming let's go to Kaffee Rache!!**

**TW: That place has the best coffee but they charge $2 just for an oz :( that doesn't even include the sugar and milk**

**HB: Don't worry it'll be my treat, a 20oz wondrous latte just for you!**

**TW: Really....? Are you sure, we could just go to Sogneun Saja their coffee is pretty good?**

**HB: Not good enough for my favorite hyung :)**

**TW: Are you having a fight with Hakyeon?**

**HB: No. He just nags too much.** _At least he cleans up after himself though_

**HB: Tomorrow morning Kaffee Rache!!**

**TW: <3**

_Tomorrow I will break that heart_. Hongbin smirked, maybe their evil magnae was rubbing off on him a bit.


	2. Cutie Main Vocalist Ruins A Guy's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnae line plots revenge. Daeguni had better be prepared to get hurt.

  After texting Taekwoon, Hongbin went over to the den where Jaehwan and Hyuk were watching an anime about a ship dying or something. The boys' eyes were noticeably glistening. Hongbin went to sit down beside Hyuk.

"Hyuk I need your expertise," Hongbin whispered.

"Later I am busy." Hyuk's eyes never leaving the tv screen.

"It's just a boat..." Hongbin sighed.

Jaehwan gasped and then started fake crying, "How could you say that?!"

Hongbin huffed and decided to wait for them to finish.

"Let's go to your room," Hongbin said practically dragging Hyuk away when the ending credits started.

"Are you planning evil?! I want to be included!!", whined the cutie main vocal.

Hongbin let go of Hyuk, who then walked ahead to his room.

"I will do aegyo with you on camera if you forget this ever happened," stated Hongbin blankly.

"Okay!" Jaehwan grinned.

Once they were away from anyone's ears Hongbin stated, "I need the password to Taekwoon-hyung's phone"

"Why would you want that?" Hyuk said with fake innocence.

"Because he's a menace to society."

"He's almost as scared of bugs as Wonshik-hyung, that's not very menacing."

"He is a problem."

"I am pretty sure the only problems he causes is making girls forget their boyfriends' names by showing off his whiny high-pitched voice which just brings us more money."

"His voice isn't whiny," Hongbin said offended, "...that's not the point. The point is I need revenge!"

"Did he make your girlfriend forget your name?" Hyuk asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend!!"

"Oh... so hyung stole your girlfriend... Jaehwan did that too..."

"He didn't steal my girlfriend!... Wait, what did Jaehwan do?!"

"He smiled at a girl group's lead dancer, so she broke up with her boyfriend..."

"How do you know that?"

"I was reading his text messages."

"... I thought you only knew Hakyeon and Taekwoon's passwords."

"No, I know everyone's passwords." Hyuk grinned, "So while you were talking to Jaehwan I grabbed your phone and read your messages. Why wasn't I invited to your coffee date? Hmm? I want ridiculously expensive coffee too."

Hongbin saw his phone sitting on Hyuk's desk. "If I tell you everything, will you tell me Taekwoon's password?"

"Yes, of course. Anything for my favorite hyung." Hyuk devilish grin getting bigger.

Hongbin glared but knew Hyuk would love being part of a revenge plan.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

When Taekwoon came home, the rest of the members were asleep. He quickly got to bed and set his phone's alarm, so he'd have plenty of time to get coffee before work.

_Latte. Latte. Latte. I should not see Bean for weeks more often!_ Taekwoon smiled to himself.

About an hour after Taekwoon had fallen asleep, Hongbin's alarm went off. Hongbin quietly went from his room to his "favorite" hyung's room to turn off the alarm before it could go off.

In the morning Taekwoon was woken by someone dragging his legs out of bed he grabbed at his pillows to try to prevent the getting-out-of-bed process.

"Hongbin-hyung's going to be sad if you don't go to Kaffee Rache with him!"

Taekwoon groggy mind tried to comprehend what Hyuk was saying

After he had fallen on to the floor, he looked up at his alarm clock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Downstairs Hongbin laughed at Taekwoon's overdramatic scream.

After Taekwoon quickly and haphazardly got ready he came downstairs, the rest of the boys were eating breakfast. Hongbin was sitting beside and laughing with Jaehwan, which made Taekwoon smile as he was still genuinely concerned that Hongbin had had a fight with one of his hyungs. The visual looked up and smiled a big dimpled grin at Taekwoon.

"Hyung let's go! We'll probably have to get our coffee and then head straight to work since you slept in!"

"Ah sorry about that... I don't know why my alarm didn't go off..."

"I kno- err I mean it's fine," Hongbin said realizing he was probably being overly cheerful.

_Soon I will have my revenge I can almost taste it!_

4VIXX headed straight to the filming site while 2VIXX drove to Kaffee Rache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were watching One Piece. :)


	3. Dimples of Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeguni and Binnie drink hot stuff together.

Hongbin got in Taekwoon's car or tried at least but saw a mountain of composition papers, a few USB sticks, travel mugs, and something that looked like a melted chocolate. Hongbin could already feel the ants traveling up his body to consume him along with the chocolate mess...  _Is that cat food on the floor?..._  
  
"Oh, sorry about the mess." the main vocalist said as he picked up some of the pile and tossed it in the back, "You can just shove the stuff out of the way." He grinned at Hongbin.  
  
Hongbin took a few calming breaths to prevent himself from hyperventilating. He grabbed the hardened cheese his hyung had uncovered and chucked it in the back.  _I will need a long shower after this._  He sat down and buckled.  
  
During the drive, Taekwoon still felt very to giddy. Oblivious to his dongsaeng distressed searching for the bugs that had surely been living on the kitty cat vocalist's mess.  
  
"Hyung how can you let your car get like this? It's going to bug infested! It's going to smell worse than it already does! You're going to lose important things in here!!" Hongbin couldn't stop himself from scolding the main vocalist.  
  
"Hmm... I've just been too busy to clean it..."  
  
"You need to put a trash bag in here then you could easily remove trash from here every week!"  
  
"I don't really have that much trash..."  
  
"What about all the papers covered in chocolate?"  
  
"I can still read some of it. I just need to transfer the songs to clean paper."  
  
"... Clean composition paper is in your studio... how long have the dirty papers been in your car?" Hongbin already sighed, knowing the answer.  
  
"Um, 8 months maybe..." Taekwoon knew without looking that Hongbin was using a face of judgment on him.  
  
 _I am not going to offer to clean his car._  
  
 _It's not going to happen._  
  
 _Nope._  
  
"Still there are chocolate wrappers, cheese, and I don't know what is on the floor but surely it's all trash."  
  
"I keep forgetting to get a trash bag..."  
  
"I stuck several in your room."  
  
"I think the others took them... or they got lost in my room..."  
  
Hongbin sighed as Taekwoon parked at the café. The older, oblivious to anything wrong, was practically skipping through the entrance to the line of people.  
  
 _Just remember your revenge. He will get what he deserves._  
  
The café was relatively small and dimly lit. Behind the cashiers was a blackboard with various coffees, teas, and other hot drinks listed. The latté fairy knew very well what he wanted, he had a few samples before but hadn't gotten to drink much of the expensive latté they had. Hongbin scanned the menu and decided upon the 'Geburtstagskuchen Heißer Kakao'. Hongbin ordered the $50 latté and pointed towards the fancy hot cocoa on the menu.  
  
After they had grabbed their drinks, the two quickly headed to the car to get to work. They decided they had enough time to sit still and drink a bit though before heading out. The visual's drink had whipped topping and blue frosting mixed together with colorful sprinkles topping the cocoa, it tasted like ice cream and cake somehow. It certainly had a heavenly taste.  
  
 _But there's no way in Hades I'm spending this much money on a drink ever again._  
  
Taekwoon drank his latté slowly trying to savor each taste.  
  
"Did you enjoy your time doing the musical?" Hongbin asked.  
  
Teakwoon beamed, "Yes I played an overdramatic teacher. I got to sing with little kids! The kids could sing better than I could when I was their age! The rest of the cast was so kind and didn't treat me like an outsider since most of them only do musicals and similar things!"  
  
Hongbin mused contentedly, glad that his hyung had been treated well and was happy.  
  
"I also watched your drama. Hakyeon recorded it, I haven't finished it yet but you did well even better than last time. I'm sure you'll be getting more offers and then you'll be able to be choosy about what dramas you want to be in. You were even giving non-starlights second-lead syndrome!"  
  
Hongbin had set down his cocoa and was cringing before his hyung finished speaking, bringing his arms up to cover his face while laughing awkwardly. Taekwoon looked over, snickered, and decided to add more to his dongsaeng's discomfort.  
  
"And I missed you so much!"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me, hyung?!" Hongbin barely got out, still overcome with laughter.  
  
The kitty cat vocalist merely smiled."We've got to leave now."  
  
The ride to work was quiet, but they were comfortable with the quiet, it was nice before hanging out with their loud bandmates.  
  
Once they were almost there though Hongbin remembered his goal, he took a sip of his cocoa.  
  
"This cocoa is so good it's probably going to ruin my taste buds."  
  
Taekwoon made a confused face, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know when you drink or eat something from a great brand, and it's extraordinary, but then you get the cheapo brand and stuff never tastes the same."  
  
"... Really?" Taekwoon said softly as he parked. Hongbin hid a smile from his gullible hyung.   
  
"But it doesn't usually last very long, besides you like coffee too much for that to happen to you." Hongbin knew his dimples would allow him to get away with anything when it came to Taekwoon. So he made sure to show them off when the main vocalist glanced at him questioning what he was saying.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geburtstagskuchen Heißer Kakao is German for Birthday Cake Hot Cocoa   
>  Thank you for comments and kudos <3
> 
> Oh and latté is German for latte according to google.


	4. The Drama Queen Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

  VIXX had worked on their album before they got busy with their own schedules. The dance choreographer had quit, and this had added to a delayed comeback. So management had decided to just go ahead with recording the music video.  
  
Wonshik and Jaehwan were in a large water tank, filmed swimming underwater. Hakyeon and Hyuk had seemed to have an already been filming as they were cold and shivering.  
  
Taekwoon and Hongbin arrived and were quickly ushered off to where they were wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kitty cat vocalist had finished his coffee by the time Hyuk, Hongbin, and he had gotten a lunch break together. So their caffeine addict was eager for more coffee. Taekwoon got up to flee the room. But Hyuk and Hongbin recognized exactly what he was going to go do.  
  
"Wait! Hyung, Hongbin will get the coffee I need to talk to you!"  
  
"...okay?" Taekwoon sat back down a bit confused.   
  
While eldest was looking away. Hongbin gave Hyuk a thumbs up and quickly headed out.  
  
Taekwoon looked at Hyuk expectantly.  
  
"What?" asked the magnae.  
  
"What did you have to tell me?"  
  
"Oh... right...", Hyuk hummed, "What should we get for Bean's birthday?"  
  
"His birthday was almost a month ago."  
  
"Right... that's not what I wanted to talk about..."  
  
"How much do you think getting a tattoo hurts?"  
  
"Wouldn't you rather discuss that with Wonshik?" Teakwoon said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Taekwoon looked even more confused.  
  
"If I got a sexy tattoo, do you think I'd be able to steal your all your and Hakyeon's fans while you're in the military?"  
  
"...I don't get your logic..."  
  
"I need ideas hyung, Hongbin has a bunch already and he is not the evil magnae I am."  
  
"....Hyuk, you need rest."  
  
"He'll be even eviler when you leave."  
  
"That's not even a word."  
  
"..."  
  
"Would you feel better if you flung me around on variety show?"  
  
Hyuk liked where this distraction tactic was going, "....can I??"  
  
Hongbin arrived with a cup for his hyung and one for himself.  
  
Leo smiled as he was handed the cup, and then took a sip of the wonder that is coffee.  
  
His face scrunched up. "Does your coffee taste weird to you?"  
  
Honbin sipped his and smiled "Mine tastes great. I put 11 sugars and 8 creams in yours hyung. Isn't that how you like it?"  
  
"Yes... I guess it just tastes a little odd after Kaffee Rache. "  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that's it, just keep drinking it, hyung," Hyuk said holding in laughter.  
  
Hongbin sent him one of his looks of judgment. The vocalist took another sip and tried to suppress his cringe.  
  
_I need coffee, what Hongbin said is utter silliness, this doesn't mean anything._  
  
Taekwoon kept taking sips.  
  
Eventually, Binnie, Hyuk, and Leo were called for more filming.  
  
Whenever Taekwoon tried to get coffee, either Hongbin, Hyuk, Jaehwan, or Wonshik would insist on preparing it for him. Hongbin decided it was best to get them all in on it. He hadn't figured out how to get Hakyeon in on it, though. Jaehwan had already wanted in on the diabolical plan, so he was easy to convince. Hongbin could usually sway his same-aged friend to his side, but if their hyung started looking to pitiful, Wonshik might be swayed again so he'd have to keep an eye on Wonshik.  
  
When VIXX was finished filming and arrived home, Taekwoon went to his coffee maker to try and brew delicious coffee. Unfortunately (Or fortunately...) Hongbin had "fixed" the machine when he got up in the night.  
  
The kitty cat vocalist took a sip of the coffee it tasted even worse than the ones from earlier. He dumped the coffee in the sink.  
  
_I am dying, aren't I?_  
  
_Is this a seizure?_  
  
_Is this the end?_  
  
_Has the reason for my existence betrayed me?_  
  
Taekwoon dramatically fell to the floor.  
  
Hakyeon, hearing the harsh plop came into the kitchen.  
  
"Woonie are you okay?"  
  
Taekwoon gave Hakyeon the pitifullest look he could make. "I'm dying."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My coffee tastes gross."  
  
Hakyeon looked at his friend confused, "let me taste it." he said as he reached for the coffee. Suddenly Hyuk came skidding in, "Hyung, you can't I heard you cough.", Hongbin had also come in and was standing defensively between Hakyeon and Taekwoon. "... I don't remember coughing?", Hakyeon said. "You did." Hongbin and Hyuk each grabbed one of their leader's wrists escorted him out of the room."Wait, if I coughed why does it matter if I drink after Woonie?" "Shhhhhh, don't worry about it hyung." Hakyeon sighed as the magnaes hauled him away. 


	5. Mystery Spot/Devil's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin has no confidence in Daeguni's life skills. Cuddling. Butts.

Since Taekwoon was too depressed to make dinner, VIXX decided to order pizza. While waiting for the food Jaehwan and Hyuk sat on the couch opposite the television that was playing Ant-Man. Hakyeon sat on a love seat adjacent to JaeHyuk's couch and opposite Hakyeon was the WonTaekBin couch. Taekwoon had taken to laying his head on Wonshik's lap while he had his gross legs on Hongbin's lap.

Ravi was patting Taekwoon's head to try and console him, attending to him as though he was a sick child. Hakyeon had fixed the vocalist green tea telling him it contained caffeine and would help with withdrawals. Taekwoon had just whined and rolled his eyes. Nothing was a lovely and comforting as coffee. Except maybe cuddling even so he wasn't going to admit that.

_'What will I do if Kaffee Rache's effects never fade?'_

He flinched and curled closer to Wonshik at the thought.

Hongbin looked at Wonshik and knew their drama queen was already incurring the soft-hearted rapper's pity. Wonshik being in a subunit with Taekwoon was exceptionally close to their hyung. Wonshik was predominantly a sweet dongsaeng to Taekwoon. It seemed like the main vocalist mood was consistently better with him around. If Taekwoon had a favorite dongsaeng it was probably him. He repeatedly chose to spend his free time with Wonshik. Hongbin's thoughts caused him to glare at them.

Hakyeon observed them and sighed. "Shikie, let me show you a song I'm creating." The rapper smiled and forgetting about the lump of sadness and sorrow residing on his lap, tried sitting up.

_'How does Shik get so distracted that he forgets what he was doing 2 seconds ago?!'_

Then wordlessly Wonshik shoved Taekwoon's whole being on to Hongbin lap.

The visual made eye contact with Hakyeon, who he swore was smirking, but the leader instantly looked elsewhere. Then he groaned and glared at the drama queen who slid off his lap, pouted and sat on the other end of the couch.

The neat freak tried to focus on the movie but out of the corner of his eye saw cat-like eyes watching him with pouted lips.

Hongbin avoided Leo's eyes.

 _'Taekwoon rarely goes without coffee, he will likely have awful caffeine withdrawals... could he suffer severe headaches from it?'_  Hongbin wondered.

But instead of feeling sorry for him, Hongbin grabbed his Sogneun Saja coffee and said aloud, "Perhaps it's karma for being such a slob. "

Taekwoon, however, seemed to interpret that as "Come cuddle me!" because he scooted across the couch and placed his head on Hongbin's shoulder. As Hongbin made a disgusted face his eyes met Hakyeon's.

"No, I believe though, all that cuddling could be comeuppance for leaving people out of things... Perhaps Bean?"

..... Hongbin stared at Hakyeon and his jaw dropped, 

 _'_ _Is Hakyeon being sassy?_

_'Precious angelic Hakyeon who couldn't even use sarcasm correctly?'_

....

_'But how could Hakyeon know?'_

Simultaneously, Hyuk and Ken were dying of laughter.

Hongbin glared at them as he shoved Taekwoon away.

"Hongbin's paying for the food," Hakyeon announced.

"What? Why Me?"

"Because I wanted spaghetti." Stated Hakyeon matter of factly.

Hongbin stopped struggling with Leo. After a while of Vixx becoming engrossed TV (now playing some popular violent anime) and music writing, Hongbin relaxed with his head on top of Leo's and he thought how he had missed that.

Luckily the door rang before Bean could realize what a gross softy having Taekwoon around made him.

The caffeine-deprived vocalist decided to allow Bean to stop being his pillow and answer the door because he was about to starve to death.

Vixx ate in peace though Leo didn't seem to enjoy the food as he normally would. He felt starved the food just didn't suit him.

Hakyeon concerned, even shared some of his ice cream with Taekwoon. (Though Hakyeon gave Hongbin a look that meant the visual would be buying him ice cream or else.)

Taekwoon went to bed early saying he had a headache.

Dance Practice would come soon in the morning, so the rest to the precious singers went to bed shortly after.

That night Hongbin was restless.

He dreamt of a news report: VIXX's main vocalist flips car dodging a cat. The vehicle was so full of trash Taek had inhaled a piece of paper as the vehicle did a somersault. He had no injuries. His cause of death was suffocation.

Hongbin got up went to the bathroom and then tried falling back asleep.

Then he dreamt another news report.

Taekwoon went to Wacdonalds drive-thru ordered a flopper somehow confused it with a month old bag from Wacdonalds and got food poisoning he died instantly.

Hongbin whined when he woke up again it was 1:27 why did that gullible grandpa insist on doing this to him.

He was not going to clean his car. Hongbin swiped some of Hakyeon's banana milk it might help him relax and sleep.

Hongbin fell asleep and another dream came.

Taekwoon was driving his car when a fangirl ran into the road. Taekwoon hit his breaks so hard the hammer in the back flew forward and bludgeoned him in the head. _'That's not how physics works....'_

The visual woke up and sipped some more banana milk _'Why would Taekwoon even have a hammer, he probably couldn't even tell it from a screwdriver. Ugh'_

Again he had a dream.

Taekwoon was driving. Hongbin could see an old banana under his brake. Taekwoon saw something in the road, slammed the brakes; the banana exploded letting out a horrendous smell. The smell caused Taekwoon to gag and lose control of the vehicle almost hitting a baby lion. Then as the car came to a stop Taekwoon opened the door (' _NO! Idiot!'_ ) and the mama lioness jumped in the car and devoured Leo's heart.

AGAIN he dreamt.

Taekwoon was exhausted (' _So am I, jerk_.') he parked his car in a parking space some sugar ants came in the car they began eating the chocolate and cheeses left in the car. Taekwoon observed them affectionately ( _?!!_ ) Then the ants amassed an army of ants carried Taekwoon's vehicle to their queen. Their queen seemed to have an intoxicating scent that caused Taek to be immobilized and entranced. The queen was massive like Ant-man. She then picked up Taekwoon and began to feast on him. Taek screamed.

Hongbin bolted up in bed with a yelp.

Hongbin sighed walked downstairs he opened the ramen cabinet one of the typical places for Leo's car keys.  _'Not here_ ' then he checked the bathroom shower. Finally, he checked Ken's left purple sneaker.  _'Yes.'_

Hongbin snatched the keys and went to Leo's vehicle with a trash bag and a folder for storing composition paper.

After Leo's vehicle had been cleaned, organized and sprayed with Frebreeze, Hongbin went in curled up on the couch finally able to sleep in peace.

In the morning, Hyuk woke up first, he walked downstairs and spotted Hongbin on the couch hugging a small couch pillow to himself. It wasn't entirely odd to find a member asleep on the couch. But he knew Hongbin went to his room last night. He wondered what his partner in crime had added to his revenge plan towards their hyung...

Then Hyuk spotted a satin blue blouse and black skinny jeans on the floor belonging to Leo. Hyuk picked up the clothing and bundled it up.

The magnae carefully took away Bean's pillow and replaced it with the bundle. Sleepy Hongbin nuzzled his face to the clothing holding it tightly to himself, smiling as he slept. Hyuk smirked. He started taking photos with his phone.

"Blackmail," he said to himself.

"What are you doing?"Hakyeon appeared beside Hyuk, he quickly hid his phone.

"Hongbin-hyung is asleep on the couch, do you think something is wrong?" Satan said innocently.

Hakyeon reached out and touched Hongbin's forehead. "Hongbin? Are you okay?" Hongbin finally woke up.

"Why are you cuddling hyung's clothing while sleeping on the couch?" asked Ravi who was surprisingly awake.

"As if I'd ever!??"

At that point, Hongbin noticed what he was hugging and threw it across the room.

"Tsundere," N said under his breathe. Ravi and Hyuk smirked.

"Are you okay?" Hakyeon repeated.

Hongbin decided to roll over to try and hide his embarrassment.

"Mmm fine," said a muffled Binnie.

Ravi and Hakyeon left and went to the kitchen, in hopes grumpy morning Hongbin would not hear them laughing.

"Oh and don't worry about our sensitive rapper I took care of it," said Hyuk and then he too went to the kitchen, allowing Hongbin to fall back asleep just to be awoken by someone sitting on his bum.

"Your bum isn't as comfy as Taekwoon's," said their cutie main vocalist.

"Your butt isn't that great either," Hongbin said annoyed.

"Nonsense, I have the greatest butt in this band!"

"Hakyeon." The visual said simply.

"Comparing people is never a good idea," said Jaehwan.

"I hate you. Let me sleep."

"Our Starlights will be terribly disappointed if you're not in our dance practice video."

"Distract them with Taek's butt then!"

"You're suggesting I use hyung's precious body however I see fit just so you can have a day off!?" Jaehwan said scandalized, "You're a disgusting human being, a disgusting bean!"

"You- Why- How did you go to that conclusion?!"

"Besides you still owe me aegyo on camera," stated Jaehwan as he got off Hongbin and headed to the kitchen.

Hongbin drifted back to sleep.

"Hongbin! You have two minutes before I pour water on you!!"Shouted Hakyeon.

Hongbin sighed and started to get off the couch when he heard a shriek and loud thud in the kitchen.

He hurried to the kitchen.

He saw Wonshik crouched on the table island, the chair he'd most likely been sitting in knocked over.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan looked distressed, while Hyuk was looking away from the three failing to hold in a grin.

"There was a mouse," said Hakyeon.

Bean then understood what Hyuk had said earlier.

"It's probably because Taekwoon-hyung is such a slob," Hongbin said, "He leaves crumbs all over the house. Bet you could find mouse droppings in his room."

"Ugh I am going to have to pour water on Taekwoon," Hakyeon said not really paying attention to Hongbin.

Wonshik, on the other hand, looked completely terrified. "What are we going to do about the mouse?"

"Get rid of Taekwoon-hyung," Hyuk said candidly.

Hongbin laughed. "Or make him clean, mice freak him out too."

"I'm not freaked out," stated Wonshik who was still on the island. "I just don't like mice."

"We can get mouse traps after dance practice," said Hakyeon fixing a glass of water to pour on Taekwoon.

Hakyeon had attempted to make vegetable omelets for breakfast Hongbin grabbed one. "Why is everything you make always so salty hyung? Are you trying to give us heart attacks?"

"No one says you have to eat."

Hongbin grimaced, their leader had not forgiven him yet. 'I'm not giving up my revenge yet. Hakyeon can't hold grudges for too long."

While the members were distracted Hyuk retrieved his remote controlled mouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please get the Supernatural Reference.  
> Also, comment pretty please.  
> Did you know out of all the episodes Supernatural has not a single episode has the word "Satan" in the title?

**Author's Note:**

> Kaffee Rache is hopefully German for Coffee Revenge.  
> Sogneun Saja is hopefully Korean for Gullible Lion.
> 
> My twitter: @CravatSabotage  
> My Tumblr: howtobealattefairy


End file.
